Love On My Mind
by ambrosesnerd
Summary: Squeal to Sleeping With The Light On. Beth Foley's Career was stronger without the shield as the current Divas champion. When the truth out about Seth plan to split Dean and Beth, they realise they need each other but what happens when Dean gets curb stomp and leave her alone with no contact for a month. Will Seth head games get to her or will she fight Dean's fight?


**New Story, it's set about 7 months after the end of Sleeping With The Light On**

Beth sat on a crate with her new divas belt around her belt she won of Paige. Since December without the shield has made her career boom winning the divas championship at Money in the Bank and she hasn't spoken to Seth or Dean since the night Dean cheated on her. Rumour went round after the Shield broke up that Seth paid the whore to look like she sleep with Dean. She was livid.

Beth watched the seth's interview. 'Dean Ambrose has lost everything, he lost his title, he lost to me at Money in the bank and at summerslam and he lost the most beautiful girlfriend.'

Beth cringe a little knowing Dean wasn't going to be happy that he brought that up. Suddenly Seth had a bucket of ice water chucked over him. She smiled when she saw Dean was the culprit.

'You miss him, don't you?' Beth jumped and turned to see Roman.

Beth nodded tears welling up in her eyes 'He's going to get hurt and I can't watch him do that'

'He's a big boy' Roman said cuddling her side 'He can look after himself'

'I just can't get over him' Beth said 'Why couldn't I fell for you, Ro'

Roman laughed 'Dwayne would love that, he's thinks we should be the new mini rock and sock'

Beth laughed 'Foley and Reigns sounds better'

'I agree, maybe you should talk to Dean. He's a wreck without you' Roman said 'And I know you are as well'

'You can read me like a book' Beth said

'I am one of your best friend, Brie's also concerned' Roman said as he saw Dean approach behind. 'Talk to him'

Beth turned behind her to see Dean, he looked good his hair was just the way she like it. 'Hey' Beth smiled at Dean

'Hi' he said tucking his hand nervously in his jeans

'I'll leave you guys to it' Roman said he kissed Beth's cheek and slapping dean shoulder as he walked off.

There was silence between the pair for a bit until Dean spoke up. 'Congratulations on the title win I know it was a while ago...'

'Thank you' Beth smiled as she creeped closer to him 'Nice Ice Bucket trick'

Dean smiled at her bring his hand up to her cheek rubbing it 'I missed you'

'I've missed you too' Beth smiled as Dean pulled her into him. She placed her finger to his lips. 'Promise me this is for good, Dean'

Dean blue eyes flicked with hope connecting with her hazel one. 'I promise you, this is for good. I love you, Beth'

Beth smile grew 'I love you too Dean. I wish Seth didn't get between us'

'Don't worry I'll make him pay' Dean smiled

'Just be careful out there tonight' Beth said her lips inching towards his 'For me. I know Kane and Seth have got something up there sleeve'

'You are the only reason I'm careful' Dean said placing a kiss to her lips

Beth returned the kiss as his hands slipped down to her ass as she felt herself get a little horny. 'Maybe we should save this till after you beat Seth ass' Beth smiled cuddling into his chest.

'I love you' Dean said wrapping his arms around her

'I love you too' Beth smiled

'I need to go get ready for my match' Dean smiled kissing her lips

'Please promise me you will be careful tonight' Beth said touching his cheek.

Beth watched the match roll on hiding in Roman's chest. 'I can't watch this, Ro' Beth squealed

Roman watched the screen whilst holding a scared Beth he saw the cinder block revealed 'Oh shit' Roman cursed

Beth looked up and saw the block. 'No' she said panicked running towards the entrance of the stage.

'Beth' Roman shouted running after her only to get attacked by Orton

Beth ran down the ramp shouting at Kane who saw her coming he grabbed her around the waist 'Let me go' Beth wriggled in his grip

'You are gonna watch your little lover boy get destroyed' he snarled and then I saw Seth curb-stomp. Beth screamed breaking out of Kane hold. She ran over to Dean's lifeless body.

Beth tears slipped down her face as she kneeled down to his side 'Dean please say something' she ran a hand thought his hair 'Please'

'Madam, I need you to move' the medic said

'No I'm not leaving him' Beth cried as they pulled her away.

She cried as they put him on the stretcher. She turned to see Seth and Kane.

'You are sick in the head' Beth shouted heading towards Seth 'You are scum'

He laughed 'Gorgeous' bringing his arms around her waist pulling her into him 'You could do so much better than him'

'Let go of me you disgusting man' Beth said pounding his chest 'He's so much more of a man than you'

He went to kiss her but she slap him in the face and got out of his grip as Dean was getting carted off. She went to follow the medic out the arena into the ambulance.

Seth watch the brunette walk away, he wanted her for himself and he would make sure he will get her.

**Reviews please would be awesome**


End file.
